The Case
by Keep Calm And Freeze On
Summary: "My name is Elsa Arendelle. 5 years ago, my parents died in a car accident. 3 years ago, my youngest sister was abducted and hasn't been seen since. I now work with investigating groups, Police, ect, alongside my closest friends, in this journey we take to find my missing sister." Multi-Crossover. Jelsa/Kristanna. Rated T for violence, language, sexual content.
1. Prologue

**Hey she's and he's! **

**My old story _"What hurts the most (Jelsa)" _has been ended :(  
Sorry all!  
**

**But, in return... I've written this story, that will only continue if I get some followers, favorites, reviews, ect. **

**Expect an update on Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's, and sometimes Saturday/Sunday. **

**This is written from Elsa's POV (point of view) but that may change. **

**This first chapter it just the Prologue, so it's not very long, and I'm not sure if it's super exciting. It's just here to give you an idea. I'll update either later tonight or on Wednesday. Again, it all depends on how many people like this Fic :]**

**EDIT: There will also be things in this Fic similar to things like "Veronica Mars", "Buffy The Vampire Slayer", and any other shows/movies you request.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer to whatever needs disclaiming.**

* * *

So, let's start this out simple.

My name is Elizabeth Madeleine Arendelle. But, if you call me Elizabeth, you'll get told something fierce.

Call me Elsa. Elsa Madeleine Arendelle. I'm 18 years old. I work with police, FBI (same thing, I think), and with investigating companies. Why?

Because 3 years ago, my little sister was abducted. She has not been seen or heard from since.

My story is a long one, so get comfortable.

* * *

I come from a large, wealthy family. I'm the eldest of 3 children.

I have two little sisters. They are currently 15 and 16. Though, the youngest remains missing.

I had two parents by the names of Idun Amelia Norland, and Agdar Walter Arendelle.

Then there's us 3, their children.  
Elizabeth Madeleine Arendelle - Me, I'm Elsa, and I'm 18.  
Astrid Marie Arendelle - Middle child, age 16  
Anna Grace Arendelle - Youngest child, age 15, missing for 3 years.

So, I suppose you'd like to know the story? Here it is:

* * *

August 7th, 5 years ago.

My entire family and I were out for a family day trip. We went to see a bunch of lakes, went swimming, did some fishing, generally had a bunch of fun.

Around 8:30pm, Anna fell asleep, so we decided that it was time to head home.

We all got loaded in the mini-van. My dad was driving, and my mom sat in the passenger seat. Then, the usual. I sat in the back all alone, Astrid and Anna (who were 10 and 11 at the time, I was 13) sat in the middle. Astrid sat next to the door on mom's side, and Anna sat next to the window.

We were driving down the road. Anna was sound asleep, Astrid was playing her video game, and I was just... zoning.

It was really dark. No street lights, and no other vehicles.

I took off my seat belt to get my phone out of my pocket, which was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

The headlights shined on the sign that said that we were at a corner and needed to turn. My dad turned just as a large animal ran in the road, causing my dad to steer in the other direction and off the cliff.

My seat belt was off. Anna had been startled awake. Astrid grew terrified. And the vehicle went down, and began to roll.

I was thrown through the window, then landed on the grassy hillside, and watched as my family's van rolled tumbled down the hill.  
I blacked out a few moments later.

* * *

My eyes opened, and I had a bad headache—but felt relatively okay.

A doctor walked over and asked how I was doing. I simply answered with, "I'm worried about my family."

He asked for my age, and I told him "15."

A couple more questions were asked, then he finally started telling me about my family. So, I write this in his words.

"Miss Arendelle, I hope you understand that this accident did a lot of damage in your family. Your mother has serious head trauma. Your father is in a coma. Your sister is badly hurt, but will survive."

Alright. I could accept that. My mother, my father, and my sisters... As long as my sisters are okay, we'll find a way. Daddy will wake up, and mommy will be okay, right? I told myself that over and over again. Even prayed. But _nothing_ worked.

After a week, I was permitted to take home Anna and Astrid. Daddy was in a coma still, and mom was... Dying.

I took the little ones home and we got settled in a bit. About 3 days later, I got a phone call from the hospital saying that I needed to get there a.s.a.p.

I got my boyfriend, Jack, to come over and babysit while I went to the hospital.

Upon arriving, I was told that my mother passed away earlier that morning, and my father passed away about 2 minutes before I got there.

And that is when my world changed... Forever.

So, due to stress of having no parents and having to raise both my siblings on my own, I did some pretty stupid shit. But Jack stayed close, and helped when we needed help.

* * *

June 17th, 3 years ago.

I was 15 years old, still raising my 12 and 13 year old sisters. Jack was still around, too.

We went for a day at the park. Anna had just gotten a new puppy, and wanted to teach it some tricks, out doors—And Astrid just got a new remote-control truck that she wanted to drive around.

The day went by quicker than we thought, and it was soon 4 o'clock, so we decided to head home.

Skipper (Anna's puppy) ran off to chase a ball that got kicked into the parking lot. Anna ran after the puppy before we could say anything.

I remember watching Anna run after the puppy. She picked it up and gave it a little trouble while walking back to us. Out of almost nowhere, a truck pulled up behind her. I screamed her name, but it was too late. Some guy jumped out of the truck, grabbed her, then drove off, taking her with. Skipper was dropped along with her cellphone—and she's never been seen since.

Do I know what happened to my little sister? No.  
Do I know if she's alive? No.  
Do I know if I'll ever find her? No.

What I _do_ know, is that I will never give up. I've got my closest friends working with me, and we will stop at nothing to find Anna and bring her home.

* * *

**Chapter 1 will be here soon :) **

**Expect characters like Jack Frost, Astrid Hoffersen, Rapunzel Corona, Merida DunBroch, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, ect... **

**For those Anna fans: Anna will be in this Fic, just probably not for a few chapters. But, she will be in this book! (I'm an Anna Fan, and I can't write a Fic or anything without her in it) **

**Thanks for reading! (Review please!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Reacting To Shock

**Hey she's and he's! **

**So, as I said, Chapter 1! **

**This introduces more characters. Back stories, different POV's, and extra stuff will come soon. **

**This chapter is written from... I guess my POV. **

**Next chapter will be from Elsa's POV, unless you have a different suggestion. ;) **

**Sorry it's a little short. I'm not a fan of long chapters :3 **

**But, frequent updates. Promise!**

**Disclaimer for characters do not own! **

**Enjoyz :]**

* * *

A black car speeds down the road and skids around the corner.

"They're leaving!" Someone on the radio says.  
"I'm almost there!" The woman answers. "Don't let them get away!"  
"Elsa, they've gone next door," A man adds.  
"Shit!" Elsa says unconsciously. "You have to stop them!"  
"We're doing all we can," the guy responds.

Elsa slams on the breaks, just as she runs into somebody.

A group of people, all wearing black outfits and carrying guns come out.

Elsa quickly gets out of her car. She loads and aims her gun at the person. "Hands on your head!"

The person quickly puts their hands on their head. "I didn't do anything!"

Elsa looks at the other guy who is working with her.  
"He most definitely did," The guy responds.  
Elsa looks down at the suspect.  
"He's lying!"  
"Jack doesn't lie," Elsa replies keeping her gun at aim. "Punz, check for weapons."

Rapunzel walks over, keeping her gun on the guys head while she searches.

The sound of glass breaking echoes through the air, stinging everyone's ears.

Bullets fly through the air, causing everyone to fall to the ground and take cover.

"Who the hell are we dealing with?!" Rapunzel asks, hiding against Elsa's car.  
"People who have a death wish," Elsa answers, looking for her radio.

Jack runs over with a girl following.

"Merida's hit," He says with concern.  
"Just a scratch," Merida responds, wrapping a bandage around her arm. "Nothing to worry about."  
"Good," Elsa replies.

The suspect gets up and runs off—but he doesn't get far before Elsa shoots him down.

"He better have been guilty," She sighs, leaning her head back.

A few more rounds are fired—but nobody is hit.

Elsa's cell phone rings, and she quickly answers it. "Hello?"  
"When will you be home?" a young girl asks.  
"Astrid, I'm getting shot at right now. I'll be home later," Elsa answers.  
"Hurry, and be careful," Astrid responds.

Elsa hangs up the phone and puts it in her pocket. "Get in the car."

Jack carefully opens the back door, then climbs in. Merida follows, and Rapunzel close behind.  
Elsa closes the door, then opens the drivers' side door. She carefully reaches in and puts the keys in the ignition.  
"They're aiming this way," Jack says, lying on the back seat.

Rapunzel and Merida stay curled up on the floor.

Rapunzel quickly gets out her radio. "Hic, you there?"  
"I'm here," Hiccup answers.  
"We need a distraction. Well, distract them. Then get the heck out of here!" Rapunzel asks.  
"Rodger that," Hiccup answers.

A car starts in the distance, and all the guns are aimed over there.

Elsa quickly gets in the car. She closes the door, then starts the car, and slams on the gas, forgetting to strap-in—or maybe just not caring.

Hiccup quickly gets into his car, then follows after as bullets fly at them.

* * *

"Okay, so, we got nowhere today," Elsa sighs, roughly falling onto the black, leather couch.

Everyone else sits either on a couch or a chair, all comfy, black, leather.

"They all got away," Jack sighs.  
"They all had rifles," Rapunzel sighs.  
"You're late," Astrid says, entering the living room with a tray of beverages.  
"Too be fair," Elsa begins, taking one of the cups. "I didn't really say when I would be home…"  
"You said soon," Astrid adds. "That was an hour ago…"

Astrid turns and leaves the room, entering the kitchen.

"Elsa," Astrid calls from the kitchen.

Elsa sighs, then stands and goes into the kitchen. She scratches her right temple, then brushes her long, thick, platinum blonde hair back.

"What's up?" She asks, sitting at the island.  
"Someone called today," Astrid answers.  
"Someone who?" Elsa asks.  
"Someone who said that… They know where Anna is," Astrid answers.

Elsa finds herself quickly standing up. "Wait, for real?"  
"That's what they said," Astrid answers.

Elsa rushes over and presses "Play" on the answering machine.

"_Ah, Miss Elizabeth Arendelle,_" The man begins. "_I heard you were on a search for your missing sister… Anna Arendelle, right? Yeah. I know where she is. And you I'll help you find her. Call me back."_

"Who was this?" Elsa asks, picking up the phone, nearly frantic. _Calm down, Elsa. Don't get your hopes up. _  
"Blocked number," Astrid answers.

Elsa quickly walks into the living room, startling everyone. "Some guy called."  
Everyone turns their attention over to her.  
"And they said they know where Anna is," Elsa finishes.  
The room silences.

"Look, Elsa, lots of people could easily call up and say 'Hey, I know where your missing sister is, come to me and you can get her back'. And they can just as easily be some creep who might try and take you," Jack explains.  
"I don't care. I have to see," Elsa responds.  
"Elsa, are we still looking?" Merida asks hesitantly.  
Elsa looks at her with shock that she could even ask such a question. "The whole point of us starting this was to find Anna. We all agreed that we wouldn't stop searching until she was found. Dead or alive."  
"Elsa's right," Jack adds.  
"And I'm in," Rapunzel adds.  
"Same," Hiccup joins.  
"I would help if you would let me," Astrid adds, leaning on her sisters' arm.

Everyone looks at Merida and she sighs. "But if any of us get hurt, it's your fault."

Elsa can accept that. She takes her phone out of her pocket and dials in the number, doing a call-back.

"Hello?" the guy asks.  
"You called," Elsa says. "About my sister. Anna Arendelle."  
"Oh yes… Well, where do you live?" He asks.  
"Not happening," Elsa answers. "We meet somewhere. I don't know where you live, and you don't know where I live. Deal?"  
"Fine," The guy sighs. "Meet me at the central park in 10 minutes. If you're late, I leave, and you don't get Anna back."  
"Okay. I'll be there," Elsa says, hanging up the phone.

Everyone looks at her with concern. Nobody trusts this at all…

Jack walks over and gently puts a Bluetooth on Elsa's little, pale ear.

"This way, we can hear everything that goes on," He says, gently kissing her cheek.  
"I'll be alright," Elsa assures them.

* * *

Elsa closes the car door, then walks over, entering the park.

It's late, and dark. Stars and a nearly full moon fill the sky, lighting it up a bit more.

A few bugs fly around, and most of them annoy Elsa.

Elsa quickly puts her hair into a high ponytail, then brushes her bangs back, pinning them with a bobby-pin.  
She wraps her soft, black jacket around herself more, then crosses her arms. It's chilly out here, especially since she wears really short shorts.

The sounds of heeled shoes are heard, getting louder over time.

"Elizabeth Arendelle?" A guy asks.

Elsa quickly turns around, uncrossing her arms. "Elsa."

"Okay, _Elsa_," The guy begins. He reaches out and with a firm grip, he shakes her little hand. "I'm Hans Andersen."  
"And you know where my sister is?" Elsa asks, not trusting this guy.  
"I do. Come with me," Hans answers, leading Elsa away from her friends who wait in the car.

Elsa looks back at the car. Her friends look back at her with concern and worry.  
Elsa puts her hand on her pocket. The taser is still there, and she still has in her Bluetooth.

Hans opens a car door. "Ladies first."

Elsa hesitates to enter the strange, dark vehicle, but Hans forces her in the back seat, then closes the door—locking it.

Hans walks around the car, then gets in the front seat, quickly starting the car.

"Why do I have to sit back here?" Elsa asks, putting her hand on her swore shoulder. She was hurt during the fight earlier, and he just reminded her of the pain by shoving her into the car.

Hans doesn't answer her. The car drives off so fast, that Elsa is knocked over when it suddenly turns.

"You look scared, Blondie," Hans smirks, noticing Elsa's look of fear.  
"This is a kidnapping. Isn't it..?" She asks hesitantly.  
Hans smirks, then looks back at the road. "You are a smart one."  
Elsa sighs as it all sinks it. _It was all just a trap… _  
"Well, not terribly smart," Hans laughs. "If you were smart, you wouldn't have gotten in the car with me in the first place. Or followed me."  
_That's right. Keep talking…_ Elsa thinks, sliding her hand into her pocket and grasping the taser.  
"But your sister wasn't the smartest, either. Walking on her own? When it was late?" Hans says with laughter. "Dumbness must run in the family."

Elsa puts the taser on Hans' neck, and knocks him unconscious after 3 hits.

Elsa quickly leans over the seat and grabs the wheel—though the gas pedal is still being pressed.  
_Didn't think that part through… _

"Can you hear us?" Jack asks.  
"Loud and clear," Elsa answers, climbing over the seat.  
"What's going on? Where'd you go?" Jack asks with concern.  
"This Hans fellow decided to kidnap me," Elsa answers, sitting on Hans' lap. She kicks his foot aside, then moves the seat back. _Damn, he's short…_ She quickly takes control of the vehicle. "But I'm fine. For now…"  
"Damn right," Hans adds, putting his hand over her mouth, then grabbing the wheel.  
Elsa shrieks. Hans pushes her into the passenger seat, and she quickly changes position, sitting properly.  
"Elsa, we're coming!" Jack says, starting the vehicle.

Hans reaches over and grabs the Bluetooth. "These?" He asks, rolling down the window and tossing it out. "Are not allowed."

Elsa sits against the door with panic in her expression.

Hans suddenly snatches the taser, causing her to jump slightly.

"This is high tech of you," He laughs, looking at the weapon.  
Elsa brings one leg onto the seat, trying to get as far away as possible. She's used a taser on numerous people—but has never been hit by one.  
"How does it work?" Hans asks.  
Elsa doesn't answer.

Hans hits Elsa's leg, and she shrieks, getting shocked. He pulls it away after a second, and she looks at him with anger and pain.

"Okay, that was cool!" Hans laughs, increasing the speed on the vehicle. "It's weird how bodies react to shock, isn't it?"

Hans hits her cheek and holds it there until she passes out. He then puts the weapon in his pocket, and continues driving, whistling the tune of "Let it go".

* * *

**"Honestly, I wasn't surprised when Hans turned out to be the bad guy... But, The next chapter should be interesting, thanks to... Whatever Elsa got herself into." -JRD (my best friend :p) **

**Thankz forz readinz! :D **


	3. Chapter 2: Pull Her Up

**Chapter 2! :D **

**This came quickly... Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make them longer next time :) **

**This chapter is from Elsa's POV. **

**Continuing from last chapter! **

**Disclaimer to anything that needs disclaiming. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I slowly wake, but don't open my eyes. There are no sounds of people at all. No footsteps, no voices, just dead silence.

I finally get the courage to open my eyes, and soon find myself in a dark room. It's dirty, will concrete walls, floors, ect. And it doesn't smell right...

I have a few burns from the taser, but nothing serious.

I have to get some help. I reach into my pocket, but my cellphone is gone. So is my taser, and my Bluetooth. They took everything... _Even my jacket._

The door swings open and Hans enters with the fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Sleep well?" He asks. I simply glare at him, sitting in the corner of the room, curled in a ball. "I guess you've figured it out?" He asks.  
Figured what out? The fact that this was all a trap? Figured out that you don't know where my sister is? "What do you think, genius."  
He chuckles and strokes his chin. "Well, that's fair, I guess."

Unexpectedly, Hans kicks my head, and I fall to the ground with a slight shriek. "You thought we wouldn't figure it out?" he laughs. "You're a police officer, looking for your baby sister, who is long dead."  
"You're wrong," I spit.  
"How would you know?" he asks.  
I just know... But obviously that's a stupid thing to say. Maybe.. Anna isn't alive. But to me? She is. And I'll find her.

"If you're finished," Hans begins. He grabs the collar of my dress then lifts me off the ground. "I will lead you to your sisters' remains."  
My heart skips a beat, then melts. Her _remains_? I nervously lick then bite my lip. "Okay."

Hans releases me, letting me stand.

"Hans," I begin. Hans stops and turns around. "Where's my phone, Bluetooth and Taser?"

Hans hands me my cellphone. It's password protected, so they hopefully didn't get in. He turns on my Bluetooth, then listens. "Elsa? Are you okay? It all cut out and we-"  
"Elsa's busy," Hans interrupts Jack.  
"Who are you? What have you done with her?" Jack asks with anger.  
"I'm nobody you need to know, and don't worry, she's fine," Hans answers.  
"I'm fine," I adds.  
"Elsa?" Jack asks. "Are you okay? Where are you?"  
"She's fine, and you're not going to find her," Hans answers.  
"Elsa!" Jack calls.

Hans drops the Bluetooth, then stomps on it. And there goes all my contact with help... Maybe they know how to track cellphones. I hope...

Hans firmly grabs my wrist then leads me out of the building. He puts me in the passenger seat of a black car, similar to mine, then he closes and locks the door.  
I put on my seat belt as he enters the vehicle.

Hans starts the car, then drives into the forest.

* * *

Hans pulls the car over, then ties a blindfold over my eyes.  
"What's this for?" I ask. He ties it off, then continues driving. "It's a secret road that you can't know the destination to," he answers.

The car turns down a gravel road, and after a few minutes, it stops.

Hans gets out of the car then opens the door and helps me out, removing the blindfold.

I don't recognize this area. The trees are tall, but there aren't very many of them. The grass looks... dead, and it's as if nobody has been here for years. Which makes things even worse... Is this really the end? I find my sister today? Her body?

Hans takes my hand then leads me down the hill, and we get into a small boat.

"Why a boat?" I ask.  
"Your sissy is in the lake," Hans answers, rowing into the water more.

Honestly, I still don't believe him. Why would he help me find her body? Wouldn't that get him in major trouble? Unless of course he kills me after...

The boat stops and Hans moves close to me. "Reach in the water. She's only a foot or two down."  
"You're serious?" I ask shocked. Maybe he's not lying...  
"Just reach in and pull her up," Hans answers.

I nervously bite my lip then flip my hair behind my shoulders. I lean over the edge of the boat, watching to make sure he doesn't push me in. I feel around, and my heart nearly stops when I feel a small hand. Right then and there, I end up crying.. So this is the end.

"Pull her up," Hans says quietly.

I reach in with two hands and Hans holds my waist so I don't fall in. But... What will she look like? Do I want to see her?

With both hands, I grab the smaller hand, and pull. The body shifts, letting dirt rise and stain the water. Light auburn hair shows, and more tears escape my eyes.  
I pull once more, then put my hand on the back of her head, and bring her out of the water with Hans' help. He quickly wraps her in a few blankets, then sets her aside. "She's only been gone a few days," He says quietly.  
"But she's gone?" I ask through tears.  
Hans slightly nods his head, then begins rowing back to the car.

* * *

Hans and I carry the body up to the car and put her in the trunk. That is one of the hardest things I've had to do...  
I get back into the passenger seat, Hans in the drivers'. Then we head back into town.

* * *

I open the front door and enter my home with the most empty feeling ever.

3 years of hope, and searching, and trying so hard to find my missing sister-and she died 2 days ago... 2 days late. **2 DAYS!**

"Elsa!" Jack rushes over and pulls me into a tight hug. The rest of the group does the same. "Are you okay?" Astrid asks with concern, noticing the bruise next to my left eye. I slightly shake my head, but not referring to the injury on my head.

"What's wrong?" Merida asks.  
"They found her body," I answer. "She's gone... Anna's gone..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
-Annika**

**For Anna Fans:**** Don't worry about this chapter. Just keep reading. Promise you'll like it! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Again

**Herez iz Chapter 3! :D **

**FanFiction glitched and deleted this chapter, so I had retype it _ **

**Luckily, it's not much different then how I originally wrote it. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow or Saturday, Sunday at the latest. **

**Disclaimer to anything that needs disclaiming! **

***Snowflake* **

**(Review please) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I pace around back and forth, twiddling my fingers in the ends of my braid.  
"Elsa?" I spin around at the sound of my name. My heart freezes when I see Anna standing there in front of me. She's alive?  
Anna's appearance changes to that of someone under water.  
She's dead.

I quickly sit up in bed, gasping for air that I'm already breathing. _When will these dreams end? _

"Elsa?" Astrid asks, knocking on my door. I get out of bed and walk across the blue carpets, opening the door. "I'm going out for a bit. And, Jack called," Astrid explains.  
"Okay," I respond, walking past her.

My mind has been stuck on Anna for days... I just can't get the thought of her out of my mind. Memories... So many precious memories of a sister I once new... Can she really be gone?

The phone rings, snapping me out of my mind. I rush out of the bathroom and down the wooden staircase, running my hand along the black railing.  
I race into the kitchen and around the quartz island in the center, then grab the black, wireless phone off the counter and press "talk".

"Hello?" I ask.  
"We found a place," Jack answers. A place? "What place?" I ask.  
"It's a dark building surrounded with dark vans. The windows are tinted black, and we can't see inside. But we can occasionally hear screaming," Jack answers.  
"I have no car. Can someone pick me up?" I ask.  
"I'll be there soon. Be careful," Jack answers, hanging up.

I hang up the phone, then quickly go upstairs to get ready.

Astrid opens the bathroom door. "I'm leaving now."  
"There's a bunch of abductions happening, so be careful. Keep your cellphone on at all times, do you understand?" I ask.  
"I understand," Astrid answers, coming in and giving me a hug. I don't hesitate to hug her back. "Elsa," She begins. I pull out of the hug and look down into her big blue eyes. "I believe Anna's alive."  
"But we found her body," I respond quietly.  
"Did you actually look at the body?" Astrid asks. I slightly shake my head in response. Honestly, I didn't want to. "Then how do we know it was actually her?" Astrid asks. I guess we don't. I slightly shrug, not knowing what to say. "Then, I believe that she's alive," Astrid finishes. "Goodbye." She kisses my head then walks out of the room.

She's so grown up...

* * *

I open the front door and step outside, locking it behind me.

I run my hand over my hair, then twirl my long, platinum blonde pony-tail, before looking back down at my phone.

I slowly walk down the 4 steps, then across the stone trail that leads from the front door, to the sidewalk. The sound of my heeled, black boots meeting with the stone is the only sound that can be heard. It's so silent. But, that is soon interrupted by the sound of a taser.  
My body goes numb, and all I can see is grass. What's happening? What just happened?

My vision blurs and I can see someones arm reach down, then pick me up. I'm loaded into a dark vehicle, then I black out.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I look around blankly. Was I just abducted? In the space of 10 seconds? This is why you keep your children close by at all times. It only takes 10 seconds for them to disappear and sometimes never be seen again.

I blink my eyes a few times, trying to rid of the headache. I must've hit my head when I fell.

My phone is once again gone, and of course: my shirt is too. Why would they take my shirt, but not my jacket? Oh... Right. I had a speaker attached to the pocket so that Jack and I wouldn't lose contact.  
And to think.. I had just told Astrid to be careful because people were getting abducted, and yet: here I am. Sitting in a dark room with no shirt, no phone, and a serious headache. And who knows where I am, or what's going to happen. Simple abduction? Trafficking? Simple murder? Who knows.

The door swings open and a few guys enter. The grab my arms with big and rough hands, then lead me out of the building. My head hurts to much for me to say anything, so I simply follow along.

We leave the building, them I'm loaded into the back of a black van, and pushed next to another woman, around my age. The doors are closed, and I pass out again.

* * *

Waking up with a nauseous feeling, I sit up straight to let my stomach settle. We're still in the vehicle. Two men sit in the front seats, while I'm back here with another woman, who looks pretty beat up.

"Are you hurt bad?" I ask quietly, realizing the grammar I just used.  
"I'll be okay, I think. Who are you?" The woman asks.  
"Elsa Arendelle," I answer. "I'm.. 18."  
"Janis Godin, I'm 19," Janis responds. "They're going to kill us..."  
"What do you mean?" I asks. Kill us? What for? What is their plan? What's going on? Is this what my 12 year old sister got stuck in?  
"They take their victims and move them place to place. Some of them get killed, some are put into something similar to trafficking. Some escape or are rescued, others get sent to new houses to be raised by older people. Some are kept and used as a stress reliever, and get beat on everyday," Janis explains.

So, some are murdered, sold, rescued, beaten, or sent away... What will happen to me then?

"And you're..?" I ask. Janis moves over and sits next to me, clearly uncomfortable. "Because I'm African-American, I'm being sent around until someone decides to take me in. But I don't want to get taken in. I just want to go home," She explains.  
"You will. But.. What will happen to me?" I ask hesitantly. Can I admit how scared I am?  
"You're young, you're gorgeous, and you seem smart. So, you will either be unharmed, or beaten to death," Janis answers honestly.

My heart skips a beat. Beaten to death?

"There was one girl who was gorgeous and around your age, then she was released after a few hours because she was so pretty, they didn't want to mess up her looks," Janis explains. "Then there was another girl who was gorgeous and young, and they kept her. She was beaten, raped, and murdered. I think her body is buried next to the lake."

And I need to know this, why? I'm already terrified. And I don't need a reminder of what happens to people in this situation. I want to go home and continue searching for my sister. I don't want to end up dead.

The vehicle stops then Janis and I are lead into a different building, then locked in separate rooms.

I sit against the wall and fiddle with my braid, board and terrified. How am I going to get out of this? I have no phone, no contact with anybody else-and no way to get contact with anyone else. It's been hours, if not days since I was taken. Who knows how long I was unconscious for...

The door opens then a guy enters, carrying a whip. That's probably not a good thing...

I look up at him and my heart rate picks up. I scream when I'm hit time and time again, harder and harder as time goes, more and more blood appearing.

After what feels like ages, he leaves.

I lie down and cry at the pain and fear. So, I guess from now on, I get to be their stress reliever, eh? After a few minutes, I fall asleep.

* * *

"Get up!" A guy shouts, startling me awake as he grabs my arm tightly. I quickly stand, then get lead out of the room. The guy kicks another door open, then pushes me inside, closing and locking the door as I fall to the concrete.

I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to ignore the pain from the wounds that cover my entire body. The taser, the whip-it's all so much to take in.

I finally get the courage to roll onto my side, then look around the room, bracing myself up on my arm and hand. I notice another person in the darkness. They're lying on their stomach. The only thing really visible is their feet, and part of their legs. Looks like a girl. She has black shoes, and high, white socks, along with a short skirt (note: a really short skirt), and a tee-shirt. Looks like a Japanese outfit.

I slowly and painfully crawl over, and put my hand on the girls leg. She's warm, so she's alive. I slightly sigh of relief, then crawl up next to her. Her long, dark hair covers her face, and she's covered in bruises, and cuts. Guess she's like me then.

I gently put my hand on the back of her head, and run my hand down her hair, onto her back. She's barely breathing. She's seriously hurt...

"Wake up," I whisper, slightly shaking her. "Wake up." The girl doesn't even stir a little. Is she alive? Yes, she's breathing.

I gently move her hair aside. Her cheeks are red and she has a black eye. She's so hurt... I carefully pull the girl into my arms, then crawl into the light, bringing her with.  
I gently lie her on her back, then move her hair aside, and gasp on sight. My sister? The one I lost 3 years ago? No... Impossible! I mean, this girl is older-but Anna aged, right? But we found her body! No, we found a body. Not necessarily hers.

I sit back and simply stare at her in shock. Maybe it's just some other girl who looks like my sister..? That's possible, right? I mean, that could happen, couldn't it? She can't really be stuck here, can she? In this situation? No... Yes?

"Anna?" I whisper in shock. I crawl over and shake her again. "Wake up. Wake up!"  
Her eyes slowly blink open. She gasps and quickly backs away. "Don't hit me again!" She shrieks, leaning against the wall.  
"I'm not going to," I assure her. She is my sister... Is this happening? Maybe I'm dreaming... Or imaging it.. "What's your name?" I ask quietly.  
"Aurora Thompson," She answers. Aurora? See, this is why I don't get my hopes up over anything. She's not my sister.

I look down and notice a birthmark on her leg. The same birthmark Anna had. She also has freckles all over her face, shoulders, neck, arms, and legs. She is my sister!

"What's your real name?" I ask. She seems to pause. "What do you mean?" She asks.

I change positions and sit cross-legged on the floor. "Your real name."  
"I haven't used it in years," she answers, looking at me with wonder. Yet, we haven't made eye contact for more than a fraction of a second.  
"Then use it now," I respond quietly.  
"Anna Arendelle," Anna says quietly.

Automatically, I put both my hands over my mouth and look at her with tear filled eyes. My sister is alive. All this time searching, and I found her. Finally! Now all we have to do, is get out of here alive.

"Anna?" I ask tearfully.

Anna and I make eye contact and her expression changes to fear and shock. "E-Elsa?"  
"Anna," I repeat.  
"Elsa!" She says, beginning to cry.

We both crawl over to each other, and hug each other tighter than ever, both crying.  
"Oh, I found you," I say through tears.  
"Elsa.." Anna cries, hugging me closer.  
"You're okay. We'll be okay. I promise," I assure her. "We'll get out of here."

* * *

I sit in the corner of the dark room, holding Anna in my arms. She's fallen asleep again, which gives me some time to take this all in.

My sister isn't dead, she's alive, and in my arms. We're both trapped in the same place, and seem to have the same situation. We're being held for beatings when people get to stressed. I have no idea where we are or how long I've been here-or how long Anna's been here. Sure, she disappeared 3 years ago, but if people are being sent around and traded with people, who knows where she's been, what she's been through, or how healthy she really is. At least she was 12 when disappearing, and not 5. Maybe she can be healed? Gosh, I hope so...

The door swings open and slams into the wall, startling Anna awake.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieks, hiding behind me.

I quickly stand up to protect her. "Leave her alone!" The guy tightly grabs my arms then throws me into the wall, causing Anna to shriek. He strikes my cheek and knocks me sideways. He kicks my back and I fall into the wall.

Anna curls up in the corner of the room, crying in fear.

The guy grabs my hair, and I do the same to fight back. He spins me around, then throws me, and I fall to the floor.  
"Stop!" I scream, getting hit with a whip.

The guy hits me once more, then turns to Anna, who looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

He turns and hits me once more, but I find myself too weak to scream-but Anna screams.

The guy spits on the ground, then walks out of the room, closing and locking the door.

"Elsa," Anna cries, reaching out to me with a shaky hand.  
The last thing I see is her before I pass out again.

* * *

**Okay, so, I'll admit, that chapter was a bit harsh... **

**But, Anna's alive! Hooray for Anna fans!  
Elsa is a tough girl. She'll be alright. Plus, she's my main character, so she can't die :3 (maybe) **

**Thanks for reading!  
*Annika**


	5. Chapter 4: Not Just Yet

**Funny story: I wrote this a few days ago, but forgot to post it! Oops... **

**So, here is chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be updated within the next couple of minutes! Read quickly :) **

**Disclaimer to anything that needs disclaiming! **

**This chapter: Elsa's POV**

**Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter open and I find myself lying on the floor in the back of a dark vehicle.

"Elsa," Anna says, sounding like she's been crying.

I quickly sit up and turn around to see my little sister. "What's wrong?" I ask with a panicky tone. An unwanted panicky tone…  
"Janis is dead," Anna answers quietly.

I find myself at a loss for words… She's dead? What does that say for us? Are we going to die too? No. we're survivors. Anna _is_ a survivor. She's come too far and been through too much to die now. And I just got my sister back. I am _not_ going to lose her again.

"It's going to be okay," I say quietly, pulling Anna into a needed hug. But is it going to be okay? Are we actually going to survive this?

I've seen things like this before. Women are sold or traded around. They're abused, raped, and murdered. There isn't really any other story, unless you're lucky enough to escape. And even if I can't escape, I know Anna will.

The van stops. We're in the city. In a large, populated area. Why would they bring us here?

The doors are opened. "If any of you draw attention, you're dead," a guy threatens. "Someone has decided to buy you both. Congrats. Sisters who stay together, die together."

Anna and I look at each other with fear, then the guy helps us out of the van.

I don't recognize this house. But, why would somebody in this city actually order two girls? It makes no sense…

Anna and I are lead up to the front door, and the guy knocks.

The door swings open after a few long seconds, and another guy stands there.

He's about 30 years old, 35 at the most. He has brown hair, and seems friendly. But, ordering girls is not friendly, so scratch that.  
His blue, plaid shirt makes his blue eyes stand out more.

"Here they are," The guy says. "Julia, she's 18. And Gracie, she's 15."

Julia and Gracie? Elsa and Anna, actually. At least he got our ages right. But why go for the cute and adorable names?

"Yes, of course. _Julia, Gracie_, come on in," The guy offers, opening the door more.

"Alright, so the deal is, you get to keep both girls for 1 week. Do whatever you want, but no killing them. Otherwise, there will be some troubles," The guy explains with laughter. He gets back into the van, then drives off.

"Well, come in," he offers.

Anna and I tightly hold hands as we're lead into the house. Why are we here? This has never happened before, has it? Oh, who am I kidding…? Of course it has somewhere along the line.

"Take off your shoes, then we'll go upstairs," he says. "And try to stay quiet."

I'm really tempted to just open the front door and run, but who knows if this guy has a gun or something.

Anna and I take our shoes off and put them aside.

"I'm Jackson, by the way," Jackson says. "Oh, you're both so hurt…"  
Anna and I link arms, and she stays behind me. Good.  
"Follow me," Jackson says, walking up the stairs.

We both follow, unsure of what's actually going on.

Jackson leads us into a large, rick looking bathroom. "Have a seat wherever you like," he offers, walking to the door.  
"Mister Jackson Sir," I begin. I mentally slap myself. Mister Jackson Sir? Wow…

He stops then turns around.

"What are we doing here and where are you going?" I ask shyly.  
He sighs ever so slightly. "Miss Elsa, You're going to be just fine. I'm going to go call Jack and tell him you both arrived safely."

…. Didn't see that coming, did you?! No, I didn't either… So, Jack's… father?

"Jack?" Anna asks with confusion. "Your boyfriend Jack?"  
"Yes," I answer with a smile of relief.  
"So, we're going to be okay then?" Anna asks with tear filled eyes.  
"We are," I answer on the verge of crying.

Anna and I tightly hug each other, staying on the floor. We're both crying for so many reasons. We're finally together again, we're going to be safe and okay and alright and… We're overly tired, and scared, and excited, and upset over everything…

"Elsa!" Jack calls, entering the house downstairs.  
"Jack!" I call back.

I quickly run out of the bathroom with Anna following behind.

Jack and I quickly kiss each other with it deepening every second. It's so great to feel his mouth against mine, and taste him… it's been so long…  
For Anna's sake, we stop kissing and simply hug each other.

"Oh, Anna," Jack begins, walking over and tightly hugging her.

I'll never forget her warm smile. She knows she's safe now. I know that we're safe now…

* * *

"Miss Arendelle, do you wish to press these charges?" Judge Kai asks.  
"I do," I answer.  
"Miss Christian, do you wish to press these charges?" Kai asks.  
"I do," Anna answers.  
"Then it's settled," Kai says. "Kail Oinsen, you are charged with 23 counts of abduction, 7 counts of sexual assault against a minor under the age of 18, 2 counts of sexual assault to a person of 18 years or older, 2 counts of attempted abduction, 4 counts of murder, and 17 counts of attempted murder. You will serve 56 years in state prison with no chance of parole."  
"What?!" Kail asks, clearly angry.

Anna manages to stay calm, but I find it difficult to hold back laughter. He had this coming. If you abduct someone, hold them captive, then try to kill them, you're going to get punished. Yet he seems surprised…

"Hans Westerguard," Kai begins, turning his attention to Hans. "You are being charged with 3 counts kidnapping, 1 count of attempted abduction, 2 counts of physical assault, and 3 counts of attempted murder."  
Hans puts his head down with a sigh.  
"You will serve 10 years in state prison with no chance of parole for 7 years," Kai finishes. "Clear the court."

Anna and I quickly hug each other. And Justice has been done. But, only the beginning. We still have to find those other women, and those other men who took those women. But, that's a little while away. Right now, we need to bond as siblings should.

"We have so much to catch up on…" Anna says as we start to leave the building alongside our friends. "Like.. Oh, has Kristen Bell done any new movies?"  
We all laugh. This is how life should be. Just a group of friends and family hanging out and talking about the things we love.  
"Well, she's doing a new Veronica Mars movie," I answer. "We own it on DVD at home."  
"I know the first thing we're watching…" Anna smirks. We all end up laughing again.

I wouldn't let Astrid come inside. She's waiting in the car for us to return. Well, SUV or Mini Van.. Something that seats 9 people. 4 in the back, 3 in the middle, 2 in the front.

Astrid jumps out of the vehicle and runs over to us. "Anna!"  
"Astrid!" Anna shrieks, quickly hugging her older sister.  
"Oh my gosh, you're back…" Astrid says, clearly crying. This… everything has been so touchy and sweet and I keep asking myself how I'm still sane. I mean, I've been holding back tears all day, and could break down at any second. But, not yet…

* * *

***SnowFlake***


	6. Chapter 5: Collision

**Here is the update you've all waited so patiently for. **

**Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy with work, and summer, and haven't been feeling the most creative lately. **

**Hope this chapter makes up for it :D**

**This Chapter: Elsa's POV**

**Disclaimer to anything that needs disclaiming! **

**Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

The past week has been an interesting one, I'll admit. Honestly, it's been expensive. But, worth it. Every penny that is spent, every second that we live, every breath that we take. It's all worth it...

Anna hasn't been out of my sight since she got back. She's too afraid and honestly, so am I. We're lucky to be back together as sisters, family, friends. Not everyone gets this chance.

Astrid's life hasn't changed too much, though her and Anna spend an unbelievable amount of time together. Watching TV or movies, playing MineCraft or Skyrim or even Assassins Creed. Just in the past 7 days, they have had 4 sleepovers. The other 3 nights, Anna stayed with me in my room. She's still afraid to sleep on her own, but I don't blame her.

Jack is installing a proper security system on the house. Cameras, alarms, electric fences-everything. All the windows are getting proper locks, and the doors are being secured properly.

Why are we being so thorough? Because Anna was abducted and held hostage for 3 years, there have been a stupid amount of break-ins lately, and we're not taking the risk for any cause.

I've got to say, it's not easy being an 18 year old kid with all this responsibility. Working as an FBI and a Private Investigator, going to school, having a social life, raising my sisters, having a boyfriend, driving, working constantly-it's a lot of pressure. But in the end, I love it.

Our current case is that of a 3 year old girl by the name of Monica Lynn O'Dell. Monica disappeared in the night 2 days ago and hasn't been seen or heard from since.  
Anna has been begging to help with this case, but I'm still not sure. It's crossed my mind a few times, and I'm sure she'd be quite helpful, but I don't want her in danger or getting into the middle of things. It's still something I'm thinking about...

So, that's the update. Now for the story.

* * *

I sit in the drivers' seat of my brand new, stupidly expensive, black Volkswagen Jetta. It was a birthday present, and it tends to come in handy. Though, being a novice driver sucks.

I brush my long, platinum blonde hair back into a pony, grab my bag, then leave the car.

It's hot out today, and a little unpleasant. But, I've never liked the hot weather. I'm more of a Winter girl. Anna likes summer, and Astrid is more of a Autumn or Spring kind of girl.

The office building doors open, and I enter the lobby. Why do I wear heels? The sound of them meeting with the tile floor is horrible to my ears.

Too many complaints? Sorry. That's just what I tend to do...

"Elsa," Anna begins, walking over to me.

I quickly spin around, shocked by hearing her voice. What is she doing here?

"Anna?" I ask confused. "What are you doing here?" So, I ask what pops into mind. Fair enough...  
"Well, I was offered an intern ship to work here," Anna answers.

Oh you were, were you? By whom?

"I hope that's okay..." She adds.  
"Of course. It'll be nice to have you around," I smile. It's a little hard due to the stitches on my cheek. And forehead... But, it's hard not to around her.

Anna smiles back, then we link arms and head for the elevator.

"Well, you're dressed awfully mature, aren't you?" I ask.  
"Why, thank you, Miss Arendelle," Anna responds politely.  
"Anytime, Miss Christian," I respond.

Why do we have two different last names you ask? Well, I think I've told you once before, but just in case...  
Anna and Astrid have the same last name, while mine is different. When we were really little, our parents divorced. My mom took me, and my dad took Anna and Astrid. After about a year, our parents became friends, then started dating. They were engaged when they died. Short story, not a happy one.

"Here you go," Jeffery says, handing me a cup of tea from Tim Horton's.  
"Thank you," I respond.  
"Who is this cutie?" Jeffery asks, gently poking Anna's nose. She smiles and giggles.  
"Jeffery, this is my little sister, Anna Christian. Anna, this is Jeffery Thompson," I answer.

Anna and Jeffery shake hands, then stand side-by-side in the elevator.

"Oh, Miss Arendelle," Jeffery begins. "Here are some more files on the case."

I take the files and slide them under my arm, holding them close. If I read them now, I'll have to explain _everything_ to Anna, and that is not on my to-do list.

I remember yesterday Merida called me a bitch because I was being to "Isolated" from Anna. I'm not trying to, but it's possible that I am. But... It's complicated. Too complicated to explain...

The elevator dings, then the doors open, and the 3 of us leave.

"See you later," Jeffery says, entering the other room.  
"Bye," Anna and I say in unison, waving him off.

Anna follows me down the hall, then into the office room.

"Whoa..." She exclaims, looking throughout the room.

Rows and rows of desks, with computers and papers and work. And tons of people. Though, it's pretty silent.

I stop and turn to Anna. "Who gave you the intern?"  
"Carl Landry," Anna answers, holding a folder.  
"What's this?" I ask, pointing to the folder. So many questions...  
"Just work information," Anna answers. "You can look if you want."  
"No, that's okay," I respond. "So, I'll show you to your desk."  
"Is it near yours?" She asks, following me.

Yes, it is. It is indeed next to mine. Was that my decision? Yes. Yes, It was.  
And yes, I am aware of how annoying that statement was. It annoyed me too...

I stop at the desk then step aside.

"This is mine?" Anna asks, sitting down.  
"It is. And I'll be right here," I answer, sitting at my desk.

I peek over at Anna and scan over her outfit. Why is she dressed so mature?

Anna has her hair in a braided bun, and her bangs are neatly brushed down. She wears no makeup, but that's normal.  
She wears what people call "Business Casual". Black jacket, white shirt, and a black skirt, with black shoes that have a slight heel.  
She's so grown up... And only 15!

My hair is in a high pony-tail, and my bangs are pinned back. They were bugging me this morning... I wear purple and black eye makeup, but that's it.  
I also wear "Business Casual". Black jacket, white shirt, and a black skirt. But my jacket is a different material, my skirt is shorter, and my shoes have 2 inch heels, while her's are basically flat.  
Guess I'm growing up too. And too fast... I'm 18, not 30. So, why am I here instead of out with friends or with my boyfriend or heck, even at school!

"Miss Arendelle," Carl begins, startling me. I quickly turn around and look up at him. "Is there something you'd like me to know?"  
"What? No.." I answer.  
"Then focus," Carl says, walking off.

Right. Focus. Is that even a thing with me anymore?

I sigh then turn back to my desk. I log onto my computer with my password. 1824ezlxscav1827aznxncav. Too easy to crack? Gees, I hope not... Took forever to learn to remember! Look closely and you'll find mine and Anna's names.

Monica Lynn O'Dell. Still missing...

I pick up the files and read through them. This is going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

My eyes snap open and I quickly wake up. My room is dark, and Anna sleeps next to me in my bed. If these nightmares don't stop, I might just lose my mind a little more...

I push the blankets aside, then sit up, putting my cold feet on the carpeted floor.

I rub the tiredness out of my eyes, then look at the clock. It's 3:17am.

With a sigh, I stand then leave the room, and slowly make my way downstairs.

I enter the average kitchen, turning on the light in the process.

It's quiet down here at night. Astrid and Anna are still asleep, and Rapunzel is on the couch. But everyone else is at their own homes. Wow, my grammar is sucking today...

I look at the island with my hand over my left eye, and see my cell phone. The message light is flashing.

I slowly shuffle over, then climb onto the counter, lying on my stomach. I pick up my phone, and unlock it. Same password. 1845ezlxscav1827aznxncav.

A message... From Jack. Looks important.

"_Elsa. It's 3:04am to be exact. I was outside with my dog, when I noticed a man, carrying a child who looked about 3 years old. I'm going to follow. The kid looked similar to Monica. Text me back a.s.a.p."_

Great. Alright, then I'll text you back nearly 20 minutes later.

"_Jack, I just got your message. Where are you? I'll come help. Did you figure out who the child was?_"

And our exchanges of texts begins. Hope it isn't long...

_Jack: I'm outside of Walmart. The man is loading the child into a car.  
Elsa: What's the license plate?  
Jack: 547 VYT  
Elsa: Send me a picture. I'll be there soon._

Jack sent me a picture of the car. And the guy, and the kid. This is important. Come on, Elsa. Wake up!

I put my phone in my bra, then hurry upstairs, entering my bedroom.

I take off my PJ pants, then put on my black leggings. I'm keeping on my white spaghetti strap though. It's just easier.  
I grab my black, leather jacket and slide it on. Then do the same with my black boots.

"Anna," I say, gently shaking her arm. "Anna, I'm going out."  
"What?" Anna mumbles, rolling over. "What time is it?"  
"3:30," I answer.

Anna quickly sits up. "Where are you going?"  
"Jack found something. I have to go now," I answer, turning to leave the room.  
"I'm coming with," She says, climbing out of bed.

No time to argue. "Then hurry. I'm not waiting."

I quickly go back downstairs the grab the keys. "Punz, I'm going out. I've got Anna with me."  
"Stay safe," Rapunzel says tiredly, not even opening her eyes.

Anna comes down the stairs, zipping up her green soft, jacket. "Ready."  
"Good. Let's go," I respond, opening the door.

Anna leaves and I quickly follow. I lock the door, then toss her the keys.

While Anna unlocks and enters the car, I check my phone once more.

_Jack: They're driving. I'm following. We're at the intersection near D.Q. Hurry!_

I quickly run down the stairs, then Anna tosses me the keys.

I get into the drivers' seat, then start the car while strapping in.

It doesn't take long before we're driving.

"Take this. Read me the messages," I say, handing her my cell phone.

"Jack said: Change of plans. They turned the other way. Go to Shoppers. And hurry!"

I sigh, and change gears on the car. "Hold on."  
Anna leans against the door, and holds onto the "Oh Sh*t" handle.

I quickly turn the wheel, doing a quick U-turn. The car slides and skids, but we're soon driving properly.

"Whoa.." Anna exclaims, not changing position.

I increase the speed on the vehicle. This is harder with Anna in the car. If we crash or get into an accident, she could get hurt, and it would be my fault.

"Jack said: He's heading towards 4th street," Anna says.

We're on 4th street... Approaching the intersection. "Call him."

Anna looks through the contacts then calls Jack. "Jack. Yeah, we're going. Really quickly... Okay, okay. No, she's driving. Elsa!" Anna shrieks.

I look back at the road. "Oh shit!" I quickly turn the wheel upon seeing the oncoming vehicle.  
Though Anna's freaking out, I've got this under control. I hope...

I turn the wheel again, and again, doing another U-turn, then follow the vehicle.

"Oh my gosh..." Anna repeats quietly a few times.  
"It's fine. We've got this," I respond, picking up speed again.

Anna puts the phone on speaker. "Elsa," Jack begins.  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"First off; that was an epic save. Second; awesome driving. Third; you're right on track. We need to get that guy to stop!" Jack explains.  
"No problem. Where are you?" I ask.  
"6th street," Jack answers.  
"6th street. Great," I sigh, increasing speed again.

Hooray for doing 98 in a 40 zone... But if we're going 98 and this car is still ahead of us, they're doing 110 at least.

"Would I be crazy if I said this was fun?" Anna asks, bracing against the seat and the door.  
"Not crazy. It is fun. When it's safe," I answer. "And you're just naturally crazy..."  
"Oh, shush!" Anna laughs.

I smirk, then put my full focus back on the road.

The break lights go on, and the vehicle suddenly stops.

I quickly slam on the breaks, and skid to a stop. "Wait here."

I grab my gun and load it, then get out of the car. "Get out of the car!" I order firmly, holding the gun up properly.

Jack skids to a stop, then also gets out of the car, keeping a gun aimed.

I look back at Anna, who looks at me, then back at the vehicle.

"He's hurt," Jack says, looking in the window. "Blood on the wind shield."  
"And the kid?" I ask.  
"In the backseat, strapped in," Jack answers.

I quickly make my way over to the vehicle, then pull on the handle of the back door. It's locked. The child is crying, and is about 3 or 4 years old. The driver is unconscious.

Due to the light, I can't quite tell if the child is Monica or not. Either way, this guy was speeding... Majorly.

I rush around the vehicle, then smash the window, not wanting to hit the kid with glass.

"Help, help," The girl cries, messing with her seat belt. "Daddy..."

I reach in and unlock the door, quickly opening it, keeping my gun on my belt. "Jack, get the guy."

I crawl into the vehicle, onto the seat, then undo the kids' seat belt. "Come here, sweetie." I hold the girl close, and exit the vehicle.

"Anna, call an ambulance!" I call. I can see Anna pick up my cell phone, then quickly start talking, hopefully to 911.

Jack gets the guy out of the vehicle, then lies him on the ground. He checks for a pulse.

I watch nervously, holding the kid close.

Jack looks up at me with an expression I don't understand. "He's dead..."

My heart drops, and I step back, hugging the child even closer.

Anna gets out of the car, then rushes over. "They're on their way. Whoa... Is he okay?"

I put my hand over Anna's eyes, then turn her around, keeping her back to the body.

"No," I answer hesitantly.  
"Is she okay?" Anna asks, taking the child.  
"I think so. Anna, can you drive?" I ask, turning to her.  
She shrugs. "I've never driven before."  
"How well do you think you could?" I ask.  
"I don't know," Anna answers. "Why?"

I hesitate for a moment, then decide it wouldn't be that safe. "Never mind. We need to get you in for a test."  
"Okay," Anna responds. She's so chill. Just goes along with everything. Doesn't get disappointed, and doesn't get her hopes up. She's perfect...

"Elsa, we've got to go," Jack says, putting his phone in his pocket. "Merida's in trouble."  
"What? How? Where?" I ask worried.  
"Drunk guy at the gas station. Guess he's causing a lot of problems," Jack answers.  
"Okay," I respond, quickly getting back into my car. "Wait, what about the accident?"  
"Help is already on the way. The guy is dead," Jack answers, getting into his car.

Anna gets into the backseat, then puts the kid next to her, and they both strap in. "What's your name?" She asks.  
"Marley," Marley answers.  
"How old are you?" Anna asks.  
"4," Marley answers.  
"Who was that man? Was he your father?" Anna asks.  
"No," Marley answers.

Anna and I make eye contact.

So, this child was abducted and that's why he was running?

"Did you know him?" I ask.  
Marley shakes her head tiredly.  
"Okay. You can sleep, Marley," I respond, starting the car.

Jack drives off before we do.

I go straight ahead, while he goes the other way.

I turn the corner, not speeding as fast. Merida can handle herself for the time it takes us to get there. And I don't want to scare the kid by speeding.

A few of the streetlights aren't working, which isn't helpful.

"Is she okay?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road.  
"She's asleep," Anna answers, looking out the windshield.

All in an instant, we enter the intersection. Headlights shine on the vehicle.

"Elsa!" Anna screams again.

I quickly look out the side window and gasp, upon seeing the vehicle coming straight towards us. Even though it was our turn to go, and they had a red light.

The vehicles collide, then all is black...

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 5. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Chapter 5 will hopefully be here soon. I'll try not to leave a week in between updates, but it's hard. **

**Thanks for reading! **

***SnowFlake***


	7. Chapter 6: Victim

**Aaannnddd we're back! **

**Chapter 6 is ready. Finally... **

**Thank you for all the views, reviews, and feedback. It's really helpful! **

**This Chapter: Anna's POV and Elsa's POV (it'll change back and forth) **

**Enjoy! **

***SnowFlake***

* * *

(Anna's POV)

It takes a second for me to come to my senses as to what's just happened. One second we're driving, and the next, there's smoke and crying. What-A car accident, right?

I sit up a bit. I think I'm okay... No broken limbs, and vision is fine. I don't feel any pain, so I must be okay.

The other vehicle, I think it's an SUV, it hit the driver's side of the vehicle. Elsa!

I take off my seat belt, and quickly check to make sure Marley is okay. She's awake, and crying.

"Are you hurt?" I ask her with concern.  
"No," Marley answers through tears.

I glance at Elsa while unstrapping Marley's seat belt.

Elsa's still strapped in, but I think she's unconscious... There's blood on the window, and on her head. Gees, I hope she's okay...

I quickly get the door open then exit the vehicle.

"Is she okay?" A woman asks, freaking out. I'm guessing this woman was the one who hit us... "My husband and I-we just didn't see!" Or maybe she's with the driver who hit us...

I sit Marley on the ground, then open the passenger door. "Elsa. Elsa, wake up..."

She doesn't respond at all.

Going into a panic, I climb into the vehicle and take off her seat belt. "Elsa.." I quickly grab her arms and hold her close, carefully pulling her out of the vehicle that seems to be in pretty good condition. Though, the drivers' side window is broken and bloody, and the doors are a little banged up. The other vehicle and driver took more damage by the looks of it.

I carefully lie Elsa on the ground, and her eyes slowly open.

"Elsa?" I ask, dropping to my knees next to her. Our hands meet, and she soon comes to her senses. "Are you okay?" I ask with concern.  
"I think so..." Elsa answers, gently putting her fingers on the cut on her forehead. "I'll be fine..."  
"Are you sure?" I ask. I can't express how worried I am about her...  
"I'm sure. Is Marley okay?" Elsa asks.  
"She's okay," I answer.

* * *

(Elsa's POV) No time to waste. If Merida's in trouble, we go and help her.

"Get back in the car," I say, quickly getting into the drivers' seat.  
"Are you joking?" Anna asks, putting Marley in the back.  
"If I was, I'd be laughing," I answer, starting the car.

Anna quickly jumps into the passenger seat, and the car starts moving before she closes the door.

* * *

I quickly stop the car then exit the vehicle, and rush over to Jack and Merida. Everything seems to be okay, but I didn't want to take the risk.

"Elsa, what the heck happened?!" Jack asks, noticing the blood on me and the damaged vehicle.  
"We got in an accident. Everyone's okay though," I answer.

Jack sighs in relief.

Rapunzel rushes over. "Guys," she says breathlessly, "We think we've found Monica."

* * *

I press the gas pedal to the floor of the vehicle. The tires squeal and screech, then the vehicle speeds forwards. "Address?!"  
"1546 Lunenburg Lane!" Anna answers over the radio.

Lunenburg…

I turn the wheel, and the back end of the vehicle spins around.

I slam on the gas once more, then take off down the road.

"Is anyone at the house now?" I ask over the radio.  
"Frost is there," Anna answers. "I'm almost there."  
"Keep me updated."

I quickly turn the corner, nearly causing an accident. But there's no time to care.

Reading the road signs, I find Lunenburg then turn down the road, slowing down upon seeing the other vehicle with my boyfriend Jack Frost. Cool name, eh?

I park the car, then exit the vehicle. "Are they inside?"  
"They are," Jack answers, loading his gun.

I quickly load my gun as well.

It doesn't take long before Anna arrives. "3 adults inside. Neighbors said they were seen with a young child, matching all identities with Monica."  
Still missing…

Monica Lynn O'Dell has been missing for over 4 days now… Her mother has high hopes she'll be found, but people are assuming that Miss O'Dell killed Monica and hid her body somewhere. Me? Well, I believe the opposite.

"Watch out!" Anna warns.

We all duck down as a few bullets fly by.

"Anna…" I say with a warning tone. Can I actually tell her that I don't think she should be here? It's not safe, and it concerns me… A lot…  
"I'm fine," Anna responds.

The 3 of us rush across the road, hiding beside the porch. The front door is open, and it's dark in the house.

Another 2 officers arrive and exit the vehicle.

"3 inside! Possibly with a child!" I call to explain.

The officers start across the road, watching out for traffic.

A bullet strikes Officer Daniels in the chest, and he falls to the ground.

Officer Luke jumps aside, startled.

Anna and I scream, and Jack covers Anna's eyes.

Officer Luke runs over and ducks down, quickly making sure I'm okay.

But am I..? I knew that guy… We've worked side by side for years… And just like that—gone…

Anna and I grasp hands, then regain proper consciousness. Monica is our main target right now. We just have to find her…

Without thinking, I stand and walk up the stairs, kicking the door open further.

"Echolls, get back here!" Officer Luke warns quietly.

I hold the gun up and keep it in front of me.

A larger, overweight guy stands at the end of the hall with a shotgun in his hand.

I quickly fire off a few bullets, hitting his chest. He falls to the ground.

Another overweight woman, disgustingly dressed walks down the stairs, and swings a knife at me.

I quickly duck away, then kick her stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Bitch!" she exclaims. Bitch? Really? Out of all the things in the world to call someone, it has to be the most common and least threatening one… Wow, that's low…

I hold the gun up, and shoot the woman dead.

"Is anyone else in here?" I call.

Jack, Anna, and Officer Luke stay outside.

I make my way up the stairs, finding an overly skinny guy sitting on the floor. Okay, so we've got two psychos, and a drug addict. Nice…

"Where's—"  
"I'm sorry," the guy interrupts.

I pause. Sorry?

"It was an accident…" he adds.

My heart drops. "What did you do?!"

The guy points to the bathroom door, then puts his hand over his eyes.

I nervously walk over to the bathroom door, and open it.

It's gloomy.

I look at the sink, noticing the bloody water and blonde locks of hair. My heart rate picks up rapidly… What have I gotten myself into? What should I expect?

I slowly look along the wall, then at the bathtub.

I get the glimpse of hair, and a young child in the water before I turn around as quickly as possible, and vomit.

Monica's dead… 3 years old… Gone…

I quickly open the bathroom door, then stumble into the hallway.

"It was an accident…" The guy says again.

In anger and rage, I shoot the guy without thinking. And it doesn't bother be afterwards.

I tightly grab the railing, then make my way down the stairs, going outside.

"Elsa!" Anna quickly rushes over to me, and catches me before I fall.  
"Monica's dead…" I say in shock.

Anna, Jack, and Officer Luke silent in an instant.

_Monica Lynn O'Dell… She was 3, she was innocent… She's a victim…._

* * *

**Ending it there. Sorry it took so long to update! Haven't really been feeling very creative lately... **

**Send me a request if you have some ideas for the story. Though, I know what's going to happen with Monica Lynn O'Dell and all. **

**Don't forget to Review! **

**Thanks for reading! **

***SnowFlake***


	8. Chapter 7: It Ends Tonight

**So, here is Chapter 7. **

**Hope you like this! It's the last chapter… **

**Disclaimer to anything that needs disclaiming! **

**Enjoy!**

***SnowFlake***

* * *

I sit on the bottom stare, just staring at the floor. Identifying every single floorboard and detail…

I can't get my mind off of Monica… I just can't! I've tried over and over again, but it's no use. There was a young child… She counted on us to find her—and we failed her. And it breaks my heart to think that a child that tiny, that young, and that innocent had to die so brutally… She never did anything wrong… And even if she did, there's no excuse to harm her.

All we need to do is break the news to her mother. That's not my job, and I'm grateful for that…

How do you tell a mother that her 3 year old daughter is dead?...

I sigh then pick up my backpack, swinging it over my shoulder.

"Anna, I'm going out!" I call up the stairs.  
"Where to?" Anna asks, stopping at the top of the stairs.

I can't really tell her the truth…

"The mall. Call me if you need anything," I answer. Honestly, I hate lying… But I had to.

We wave goodbye to each other, then I leave the house.

I really wish I could tell her…

* * *

I pull down a long, dirt driveway. It takes nearly 2 minutes of 20mph driving before I reach the house.

The house of Officer Luke.

I had to think about it for quite a while, but I decided it would be better to talk to him.

Why was he not heartbroken, nor even upset over the death of this child? Why did he want the killers to get off clean? Why did he want me to keep quiet and not tell the police about the body in the bathtub? I need answers. Now.

I exit the vehicle then take a few steps forward.

The door opens and Officer Luke steps out. "What are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you," I answer.  
"Don't come any closer…" he orders.

I stop moving and slightly put my hands up in defense.

"Scotty, do you know something else about this case?" I ask.  
He doesn't really answer…

Officer Scotty Luke. He's a pretty major police. Not a sheriff, but he does is job properly. We've known each other since Anna disappeared all those years ago. And we've been friends ever since.

But right now, something's different… My spider senses are tingling, and they're saying something's wrong…

"Scotty, I—"

The door opens more, then Monica runs out. Monica…

My heart pauses for a moment, and melts.

"Monica!" I call unconsciously.

Monica runs over and jumps into my arms, and I hug her close.

I quickly check her over to make sure she's okay. She wears a long, white dress, no shoes, her hair is down, she's clean—she's alive!

"Scotty—"  
"Okay, fine! I kept the child here! She was found the night she disappeared, but I didn't tell anyone…" Scotty admits.

I hold Monica closer. How could he do this? Her mother has been worried sick about her! _I've_ been worried sick, _Anna's_ been worried sick—the entire country has been following this case, and all along the child was unharmed and being held by a police officer who just played along.

And in all this, I lost one of my best friends. Officer Dan Daniels. Sure, the name is a little funtastic, but he was an amazing person… And he never gave up on Anna when the other police officer's did. And he better be remembered as the hero he was…

"But Elsa, if you have any heart, you'll leave the child here. I can take better care of her then her supposed mother ever could," Scotty continues.

I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now… How could he even think that?!

"No, no way," I respond, holding Monica closer. "She's going home where she belongs."

"NO!" Scotty starts down the stairs off the porch.

I quickly turn and run, holding Monica close and she hugs me closer.

"Bring her back!" Scotty shouts.

I open the drivers' side door and start the car.

Monica climbs onto the passenger seat, then I get in and slam on the gas.

The car skids a bit, then takes off, backing away from the officer.

I close the door, then take control of the vehicle.

Monica straps in then screams as Scotty gets closer.

"Hold on, Monica…" I quickly turn the wheel once we reach the end of the driveway, then speed off down the road.

Monica sighs and sits back more.

"Are you okay?!" I ask with panic.  
"Yeah," Monica answers quietly.

I sigh in relief, then slow the vehicle down to the speed limit.

* * *

"Officer Echolls!" Sheriff Anders calls.

I turn around, and he hands me Monica to my surprise.

Wait, why would he give me the child? Besides, I have to get home. Anna's called a few times wondering where I was, and she's getting worried.

Monica's asleep and wrapped in a blanket. She's quite adorable… and peaceful.

It's good she's not completely traumatized by everything that's happened. I hope this doesn't affect her…

"Officer Luke is in prison for the murder of Sharron O'Dell," Officer Anders explains.

Or maybe it will affect her…

"He killed her mother?" I ask, shocked and heartbroken for the child.  
"He did. And her father is gone… She does however have an older sister that may be able to help look after her," Officer Anders answers.

A sister?

"Officer Anders," Rapunzel begins. "Echolls…"  
"Rapunzel?" I ask, honestly surprised to see her.

Wait, why would—

"Officer Echolls, this is Rapunzel Corona, Monica's partial sister," Officer Anders explains.  
"We know each other…" I respond.

Rapunzel takes Monica, and holds her close. "Don't worry, I'm only keeping her until we can find someone who can properly raise her. It shouldn't take too long since she's this special."

I agree completely, but still feel horrible for the kid…

* * *

Monica sits on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

She has on a denim skirt, with white stockings that cover her little feet, a grey shirt, and she holds a large, chocolate chip cookie in her hands.

I walk over and sit next to her. "Good cookie?"  
Monica nods her head.

We both silence. It's hard not to speak… I have so much to say, but nothing that I can say to a child…

"Thank you," Monica says.  
I look at her, surprised.  
"For the cookie, and for bringing me home," Monica says quietly with a thick British Accent.

Wait, she's French? And just a little more adorable than before…

Monica and I hug each other close.

Monica is home safe, finally. Her mother is gone… But things will heal, hopefully.

My sister was brought back home at last.

Anna enters the room, and we hug each other close.

And everything is back to normal. Perfect, and normal…

I gently take Monica's hand, still keeping Anna by my side. I look at them both and say, "You are most welcome."

* * *

**And that is the final chapter. This book is now complete. **

**I was going for a happy/sad ending, so let me know how that turned out! **

**As for the rest of the group, they were minor characters.  
Elsa was the main, then Anna, then Monica, and then Officer Luke. Everyone else were just side characters… **

**Thank you so, so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! **

**(for another really action-filled story, check out my other FanFic "The Switch") **

**Reviews are always welcome. **

***SnowFlake***


End file.
